Life just got complicated
by MaangaFreak
Summary: Shy Juvia Loxar is going to transfer from the delinquent school Phantom high to the school Fairy tail academy. Because of the fact that she isn't very rich, she has found a family that could take her in until she has enough money to live on her own. At first glance, Juvia falls in love with the youngest son in the family, Gray.. Sadly it's his brother who falls for her. . .


**Hello, hello world! I've decided to write a new story :) This time I'm going to write a Gruvia story, some slight Lyvia will be in it to, but just one-sided of course x)**

**Here's a quick summary about what it will be about;**

**Shy Juvia Loxar is going to transfer from the delinquent school Phantom high to the school Fairy tail academy. Because of the fact that she isn't very rich, she has found a family that could take her in until she has enough money to live on her own. At first glance, Juvia falls in love with the youngest son in the family, Gray. Unfortunately the same situation doesn't appear for him. Instead it's his big brother Lyon that falls for her. Life just got complicated for poor Juvia..**

**What do you think? Does it sound interesting enough for you to read? I hope it does :D **

**I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did, Gray would've already realized his feelings for Juvia x3**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

"Thanks for riding with us" The bus driver smiles at me while I go of the bus that I've been sitting on for the past few hours. It's annoying that this place is so far away from my hometown but I guess it's worth it. Anything for not being near Phantom high.

"Juvia's pleasure" I mumbled. I'm not sure that the driver heard me. You see, my voice is very low and I guess one of the reason to that is that I'm so damn shy. I guess that's why I talk about myself in third person out loud. In my head I talk like a normal person but not out loud. Being shy sucks. I sighed as the the bus door in front of me closes and the bus drive away and leaving me and my three blue bags alone. I look around and see a single bench nearby. I managed to get there and sit down to wait for my host here. They were supposed to get me here, at least that's what I remember it like. But for the moment I don't see a single human being – well, except for myself but that I don't count with myself.

I look down at my clothes. A regular blue dress and a pair of black boots. I also wear a blue jeans jacket over that because I think that it's pretty cold – it's autumn after all. It's not often I don't feel comfortable in my clothes. Some people say that my style is a little bit old but I don't really care that much about what they think. Why don't they care about what they were instead of caring about why I wear?

"Hello? Are you perhaps Julia Loxar?" the sound of my name brought me back to reality. I blinked a several times and saw that a women with short, black hair stood in front of me. She was dressed very lightly though it was pretty cold outside. Her eyebrows were wrinkled and I nodded to show that I was probably the one she searched for. Though it's 'Juvia' and not 'Julia'

"It's Juvia" I said. "Juvia Loxar" The woman started to smile at me.

"Sorry" she said and chuckled with a low voice. She held up her right hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Ul. Well, I'm kind of going to be your host for a while"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'am" I said and bowed towards her. It makes her chuckle more

"No need to be so formal" she said. "Just call me Ul" I gave her a small smile.

"Okay, then Juvia will call you Ul-san" I said. Ul shrugged her shoulders.

"Works for me" She said. "Well, sha-" "Mom, how much more time will it get to bring her to the car?" An unknown guy voice interrupted her sentence. Ul sighed deeply.

"We're coming, Lyon! Can't you learn to wait?" Ul yelled back to young fellow who's name seemed to be Lyon. "Sorry about my eldest son, he's a bit impatient" I gave her another small smile.

"Nothing to worry about" I said. "Juvia thinks we should maybe go to the car" Ul nodded in agreement. She took up on of my bags and before I could protest she said;

"No objections, I'm taking this bag" with that said, Ul started to walk towards a parked dark blue car a bit away. I loved the color. Blue is my favorite color. A white haired boy stood leaned against the car. He wore a pair of very dark sun glasses though it wasn't sunny at all. Strange. It seemed as he heard me and Ul coming towards him 'cause he took of the sunglasses and glared at his mom.

"Why did you take" his gaze turned to me. "...so long" Suddenly, he took my hand and shook it while looking intensively at my face. It made me blush slightly. "You must be Juvia-chan. It so nice to meet you" he smiled gently at me.

"It-Juvia thinks it's nice to meet you too" I said while blushing and dragged away my hand from Lyon's.

"She talks about herself in third person, so cute!" Lyon said and I heard his mother sigh. "My name is Lyon, by the way. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Eh? Did this guy I've known for like an minute just ask me out? No, no, no. I quickly shook my head.

"Juvia's sorry, but she just met you and doesn't feel that attracted to you" I mumbled and bowed quickly. His mother chuckled. "Juvia's sorry" I said again. Lyon lowered his head.

"Oh" He said. He looked very depressed "It's okay"

"Hey you, we should get going" Ul said while she was still laughing. "Gray and Ultear should be home by now"

**Xxx**

"Here we are then" Ul said as the three of us got out of the car. I looked up at the house. It was blue. I liked these peoples taste.

"Juvia loves the color" I said with my usual small voice. Apparently, Ul heard me 'cause she smiled at me.

"It is, right? Everybody in my family loves the color blue" Ul explained to me as she grinned for herself. Everybody loves the color blue? This is the perfect family for me "Should we go in?" I nodded as an answer at her question. "Great" I looked down to take up my bags but they were now where to be seen. Then I saw that Lyon carried all of them.

"You shoul-""It's a man's duty to carry a lady's bags" Lyon interrupted me. I didn't know what to answer at that so I just kept quiet and followed Ul to the house. After my first glance at the inside of the house, all I could say was wow. It was much bigger than my own house. As Ul showed me around the impression of the house just became better and better. It was many blue things and the rooms were big.

"This will be your room for the period you're staying here" Ul said as we stopped in front of a white door. This was the last stop at the tour. "Go ahead, open" I did as I was told. I walked in to the room. The room had bright blue walls. The bed stood in the left corner beside a little table with a little lamp. It stood a book case filled with all kinds of books on the right side of the room. In front of the large, white window there stood a desk with a chair in front of it. There was also one brown wardrobe in tree in the room. I loved the room as soon as I got in to it. "What do you think?" I turned around and smiled at Ul who stood in door opening.

"Juvia thinks it's absolutely perfect" I answered her question. Ul smiled back at me.

"Great, By the way, we're going to have dinner in about an hour so you have an hour for you to do nothing" Ul said and I nodded. "Maybe you should get up your things" Ul nodded in direction at me bags. I didn't even realize that they were there!

"Juvia'll be sure to do that" I answered her.

"Okay, see you at dinner then" Ul said and with that she disappeared, leaving the door wide open. I sighed and walked towards to close it. I turned around and looked at the room again and thought _from now on this is going to be my home_.

**Xxx**

"Why did I bring this much of luggage?" I mumbled, cursing myself after I was done with packing up all of my stuff. When I'm alone I use I for myself but no one knows that. My parents doesn't even know about that. I've never been so close to them. I sighed as I sat down on the bed. Right then, something unexpected happened. The door to my room opened and a boy in my age quickly got in. He closed the door and breathed out. He had black hair – well, it looked a bit bluish – and black eyes. I admit that this guy was really hot.

"It's so great that we have this empty room" He said to himself. I'm sure he didn't notice me. "Ultear won't find me here" he chuckled about what he said. It was then I realized it; this guy was only wearing his underwear!

"**Waah**!" I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands. The boy finally noticed me and I could hear him turn around and walk towards me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked me in a rude tone. I swallowed loudly.

"J-juvia, sir" I mumbled.

"And what the hell are you doing here?"

"J-juvia's supposed to live here for a while"

"Huh? Wh-""Juvia-chan! I will keep you com- what the hell are you doing, bastard?" Lyon interrupted the question that the boy were going to ask me. This guy seemed to be an expert at interrupting people. I finally took away my hands from my face.

"Hey Lyon, who's this?" the boy asked and pointed at me with his thumb.

"Stupid! Don't you remember that we were going to have someone live with us? This is her!" Lyon said. He took both of my hands and that made me feel very uncomfortable. "Are you okay, Juvia-chan? Did this idiot do anything to you?" I shoke my head.

"No, Lyon-san" I said. "By the way, can you let go of Juvia's hands? It makes her feel uncomfortable" Lyon lowered his head and did as he was told.

"Sure" He said. "By the way, this idiot's name is Gray" He pointed at the boy who's name apparently were Gray.

"Nice to meet you Gray-san" I said. Gray gave me a little nod. "Ano. . . Juvia doesn't want to be rude. . ." I paused a bit as I looked at Gray. "But. . . do you know that you're almost naked?" Why did I ask really? It was brave for being me – Juvia Loxar.

"What?" Gray said and chuckled. "Like I would go aro-" he interrupted himself after have looked down at his body and realized that I was actually right. "Shit! Were is those damn clothes?!" He disappeared out of the room, leaving me and Lyon alone.

"Ano. . . Juvia-chan?" Lyon said and I turned my gaze from the door to him.

"Yes, Lyon-san. . .?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Uh... Juvia would like to be alone, if that's okay with Lyon-san..?" Lyon nodded and smiled gently at me again.

"I'll go then" He said and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot" he turned his face towards me again. He was grinning "Welcome to this chaotic home" I couldn't help but laugh a bit when I heard how he described it.

"Thank you" I said and smiled towards him as he left me alone. As he left me alone I sighed and sat down on my bed. My thoughts wandered to the almost naked, absolutely gorgeous Gray over and again. I felt my cheeks turning red. Is this what they call love at first sight?

**Xxx**

**So what did ya think? I hope you liked it ^^**

**Dunno what will be published next but it'll be something, I guess x3**

**Until next time!**


End file.
